Lemonade: The Gift of Friendship
by Sellene
Summary: Three diary entries from back in the MWPP times. One girl discovers the gift of friendship and its resembolence to a quote about lemonade. A little silly; the first two entries are..well read it for yourself. Please r/r (don't expect the best; I wrote


Dear Diary,

Lemonade: The Gift of Friendship

A Diary__

_ _

A/N:Not my best work I'm guessing.It's a little flighty.I wrote it at 2:20 AM when I was sick and couldn't sleep.No flames please!I know its kinda messed.I was bored…what can I say?Well, read on…if you dare (Ha. Ha. Ha...I'm laughing I'm so funny – whatever…that was supposedly a joke…this is getting really lame…just ignore this stupid authors note!).

Disclaimer:I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or ideas, etc, etc, etc.__

Dear Diary,

They always say, "To make lemonade, you need the lemons."Supposedly it's a metaphor to life.All I can say is that I've never had any lemons.I don't understand quite what they're talking about.What do the lemons symbolize?I'm guessing lemonade symbolizes life, but what in the world could lemons be?Friends?Family?Ambitions?I don't know (as I already told you).All I know is that life is worth living.I mean, thinking of all the people in your life, really helps cheer you up; unless its Snape, but then again even he isn't really that bad.I wonder why people choose him to pick on?He can't be that bad.Maybe he's just confused or hurt; or maybe he just needs a friend; a real friend.Well, Charms will start any minute now with or without me, so I'd better get going unless I want the professor to give me all that rubbish on why a model student shouldn't be late.I'll write later tonight, of course.

-Me

Dear Diary,

Have you ever wondered why people use big words?Do you think they use them to make them look smart?To impress people?I'm not sure, but big words are certainly getting on my nerves.Long words, big words; they all seem the same…except they're spelled differently and they mean different things.I hate pop quizzes.We had one today in Care of Magical Creatures.I could barely remember anything even though it is my favorite class; Charms isn't, which many have a hard time believing.Yesterday someone snuck out of Hogwarts.People do that all the time, but this time it was Jenna!Can you believe it?Jenna, the perfect prefect; anyways on time; straight A student; the attractive little womanly woman; snuck out of Hogwarts and went to the Three Broomsticks.She ended up getting drunk (which I think was her plan) on Butterbeers.Supposedly she had 50 of them!I felt kinda sorry for her though.People are giving her all this garbage about it, especially Bertha (Jorkins) and Rita (Skeeter).She really isn't that bad; she isn't a Slytherin or anything like that; She's a Ravenclaw and she's really nice…to everyone.No one has anything against her.I wonder why she drunk so much.Madame Rosetta didn't even try to stop her.I wonder what Jenna went through.Maybe I should ask her.She's starting to look really horrible.She has dark circles under her eyes and will barely talk to anyone.She still spends most of her time in the library though.I should go.Gotta get a good night's sleep for tomorrow (we have a test in Transfiguration. Yuck!)

-Me

Dear Diary,

I asked her.I asked Jenna why she snuck out of Hogwarts and got drunk.Her answer surprised me.I was actually surprised that she didn't tell me to bug off and go away.She said, "My life sucks.It's all a complete waste.I'm no good; the world is no good; life is no good!Nothing is any good anymore.So I decided why don't I do something opposite of what the prefect Jenna would do; and I did it; I did the opposite; I got drunk."Don't you think that's a bit confusing?Life is wonderful because of the people in it.I'm beginning to realize that no one seems to have any real friends anymore.People are just giving up on friendship and friends.I get it.I get the quote now, "To make lemonade, you need the lemons."In my life there are people who need help; they have no real friends and that hurts them; it effects who they are.To make my life really worthwhile I can help these people.I can be their real friend that they don't have, but really, truly, deep down inside, need (even though they probably won't admit it).They are the lemons.These friendless people are the lemons.Well, I shouldn't say friendless.They do have friends; they just don't have _real _friends.To make my life something special for me I needed these people; because now I can help them and when you help someone it makes you feel great.Like you did something in your life that was really worthwhile.And that's why you were put on earth: to help each other.So basically "when life gives you lemons, make lemonade."That's another quote.I do love these lemonade quotes because they are truly the honest truth.People were put on earth to help each other and when one person helps another person that other person may go and help another person after that and so on and so forth.Because helping one person can make your day and the person you helped.It feels great knowing you've helped someone; that you've had an impact on someone's life and on the world; because even little things have a lasting impression.The best gift in life isn't love; though some people may think that it is; its love in the sense of friendship.The best gift in life is Friendship, and in friendship there is love.Your friendship may someday save a person's life.Though, it may or may not be experienced directly by you.Your friendship to one person goes to that one person's friendship to another, etc (if that makes any sense, Diary).I wonder if I will ever change the world.Maybe the gift of friendship and love may one day change a person's life; or even change mine; who knows.But I sure hope it does; because nothing is better than the gift of friendship; of unconditional love.

Love Forever & Always,

Me


End file.
